1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful synthesis of a crystalline silicoaluminophosphate from a reaction mixture containing a C.sub.5 -C.sub.7 alkyldiamine directing agent, the new crystalline material synthesized, and to use of the crystalline material synthesized in accordance herewith as a catalyst component for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Zeolitic materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline aluminosilicates having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorpiton molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as "molecular sieves" and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
Such molecular sieves, both natural and synthetic, include a wide variety of positive ion-containing crystalline aluminosilicates. These aluminosilicates can be described as rigid three-dimensional frameworks of SiO.sub.4 and AlO.sub.4 in which the tetrahedra are cross-linked by the sharing of oxygen atoms whereby the ratio of the total aluminum and silicon atoms to oxygen atoms is 1:2. The electrovalence of the tetrahedra containing aluminum is balanced by the inclusion in the crystal of a cation, for example an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal cation. This can be expressed wherein the ratio of aluminum to the number of various cations, such as Ca/2, Sr/2, Na, K or Li, is equal to unity. One type of cation may be exchanged either entirely or partially with another type of cation utilizing ion exchange techniques in a conventional manner. By means of such cation exchange, it has been possible to vary the properties of a given aluminosilicate by suitable selection of the cation. The spaces between the tetrahedra are occupied by molecules of water prior to dehydration.
Prior art techniques have resulted in the formation of a great variety of synthetic zeolites. The zeolites have come to be designated by letter or other convenient symbols, as illustrated by zeolite A (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,243), zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195), zeolite ZK-4(U.S. Pat. 3,314,752), zeolite ZSM-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886), zeolite ZSM-11 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979), zeolite ZSM-12 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,449), zeolite ZSM-20 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,983), zeolite ZSM-35 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,245), zeolite ZSM-38 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,859), and zeolite ZSM-23 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,842) merely to name a few.
Aluminum phosphates are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,310,440 and 4,385,994, for example. These aluminum phosphate materials have essentially electroneutral lattices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,704 teaches an aluminum phosphate treated in a certain way to impart acidity.
Microporous aluminum phosphates have a composition typified as: EQU xR:Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 :(1.0.+-.0.2)P.sub.2 O.sub.5 :yH.sub.2 O
wherein R is an organic amine or quaternary ammonium salt entrapped within the aluminum phosphate and playing a role as crystallization template, x and y representing the amounts of R and H.sub.2 O needed to fill the microporous voids. Because of the aluminum/phosphorus atomic ratio of these materials being about unity, they display virtually no ion-excahnge properties, the framework positive charge on phosphorus being balanced by corresponding negative charge on aluminum: EQU AlPO.sub.4 =(AlO.sub.2.sup.-) (PO.sub.2.sup.+)
An early reference to a hydrated aluminum phosphate which is crystalline until heated at about 110.degree. C., at which point it becomes amorphous, is the "H.sub.1 " phase or hydrate of aluminum phosphate of F. d'Yvoire, Memoir Presented to the Chemical Society, No. 392, "Study of Aluminum Phosphate and Trivalent Iron" July 6, 1961 (received), pp. 1762-1776. This material, when crystalline, is identified by the Joint Commission for Powder Diffraction Standards (JCPDS), card number 15-274.
Silicoaluminophosphates of various structures are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871. Aluminosilicates containing phosphorous, i.e. silicoaluminophosphates, of particular structures are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,246 (i.e. ZK-21) and 3,791,964 (i.e. ZK-22). Other teachings of silicoaluminophosphates and their synthesis include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,559 (two-phase synthesis method); 4,623,527 MCM-10); 4,639,358 (MCM-1); 4,647,442 (MCM-2); 4,664,897(MCM-4); 4,639,357 (MCM-5); and 4,632,811 (MCM-3).
A method for synthesizing crystalline metalloaluminophosphates is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,227 and an antimonophosphoaluminate is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,818. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,029 teaches metalloaluminophosphates and titaniumaluminophosphate is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,651.
The phosphorus-substituted zeolites of Canadian Patent Nos. 911,416; 911,417 and 911,418 are referred to as "aluminosilicophosphate" zeolites. Some of the phosphorus therein appears to be occluded, not structural. These latter materials containing silicon, aluminum and phosphorus are characterized by the general formula: EQU M.sub.(x-y) :x(AlO.sub.2.sup.-):(SiO.sub.2):y(PO.sub.2.sup.+):zH.sub.2 O
wherein M is a monovalent cation, x is approximately 0.125-1.5, y is 0.05-1.0 and z is the number of hydration water molecules. Structural replacement of silicon with phosphorus has been realized in material called silica clathrates (West Germany Patent No. 3,128,988).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,748 describes a combination of silica and aluminum-calcium-cerium phosphate as a low acid activity catalyst for oxidative dehydrogenation. Great Britain Patent 2,068,253 discloses a combination of silica and aluminum-calcium-tungsten phosphate as a low acid activity catalyst for oxidative dehydrogenation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,036 teaches an alumina-aluminum phosphate-silica matrix as an amorphous body to be mixed with zeolite for use as cracking catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,035 teaches improving hardness of aluminosilicate catalysts by treatment with phosphoric acid. The catalysts are amorphous.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,266 describes an active silicophosphoric acid or salt phase of an amorphous material prepared by absorption of phosphoric acid by premoled silicates or aluminosilicates.
Other patents teaching aluminum phosphates include U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,095; 4,361,705; 4,222,896; 4,210,560; 4,179,358; 4,158,621; 4,071,471; 4,014,945; 3,904,550 and 3,697,550.
Lok et al (Zeolites, 1983, Vol. 3, October, 282-291) teach numerous organic compounds which act as directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials, such as, for example, ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-20, ZSM-35, ZSM-48, AlPO.sub.4 -5, AlPO.sub.4 -8, AlPO.sub.4 -20 and others. The article does not show use of a C.sub.5 -C.sub.7 diamine for synthesis of the silicoaluminophosphate of this invention .
Other publications teaching various organic directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials include, for example, U.S. Pat. 4,592,902, teaching use of an alkyltropinium directing agent, alkyl being of 2 to 5 carbon atoms, for synthesis of ZSM-5; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,829, teaching use of dibenzyldimethylammonium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-50; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,923, teaching use of (CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4 N.sup.+ (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)(CH.sub.3).sub.2 directing agent for synthesis of a novel zeolite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,747 , teaching use of bis (N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-48; U.S. Pat. No. 485,746, teaching use of bis (N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium directing agent for syntehesis of ZSM -12; U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,286, teaching use of bis (N-methylpyridyl) ethylinium directing agent for synthesis ZSM-35; U.S. Pat. 4,568,654, teaching use of cobalticinium, dimethylpipeidinum, trimethylene is trimethylammonium or tetramethylpiperazinium during agents for synthesis of ZSM-51; U.S. Pat. 4,559,213, teaching use of DABCO-C.sub.4-10 -diquat directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12; U.S. Pat. 4,482,531, teaching synthesis of ZSM-12 with a DABCO-C.sub.n -diquat, n being 4,5,6 or 10, directing agent; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,193, teaching use of bis (dimetylpiperidinium) trimethylene directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,600 teaches a method for syntheis of zeolite ZSM-5, having a structure different from the presently synthesized crystal, from a reaction mixture comprising, as a directing agent, an alkyldiamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 claims synthesizing zeolites characterized by a Constraint Index of 1to 12 and an alumina/silica mole ratio of not greater than 0.083 from a specified reaction mixture containing an organic nitrogen-containing cation provided by an amine identified as being selected from the group consisting of triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, ethylenediamine, propanediamine, butanediamine, pentanediamine, hexanediamine, methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, benzylamine, aniline, pyridine, piperidine and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,189 claims a method for synthesizing zeolites ZSM-5, ZSM-12, ZSM-35 and ZSM-38 containing an organic nitrogen cation from a specified reaction mixture a primary amine having 2to 9 carbon atoms as a directing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,748 shows synthesis of ZSM-5 structure from reaction mixtures comprising ethanol, ZSM-5 seeds, ethanol and seeds, ethanol and ammonium hydroxide, and ethanol, ammonimum hydroxide and ZSM-5 seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,262 teaches synthesis of ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising a tetraalklammonium source and a tetraureacobalt (II) complex.
Various diquaternary ammonium compounds have been identified as directing agents for a various assortment of crystalline materials. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,342 and 4,619,820 show synthesis of ZSM-23 from a reaction mixture containing the organic of U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,012, i.e. (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+(R)N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3, where R is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon having 7 carbon atoms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,527 teaches numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds and shows use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.7 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 directing agent for synthesis of MCM-10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,815 teaches numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds and shows use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.4 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 to direct synthesis of a Silica-X structure type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,639 teaches use of the diquaternary (C.sub.2 H.sub.5)(CH.sub.3).sub.2 N+(CH.sub.2).sub.4 or 6 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.2 (C.sub.2 H.sub.5) as directing agent for synthesis of ZSM-12. Synthesis of ZSM-5is directed by the diquaternary (alkyl).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (alkyl).sub.3, alkyl being propyl or butyl, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,638.
EPA 42,226 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,754 teach existence of numerous diquaternary ammonium compounds, but show use of (CH.sub.3).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.3).sub.3 as directing agent for synthesis of EU-1. EPA 51,318 teaches use of the same diquaternary for synthesis of TPZ-3. It is noted that EU-1, TPZ-3 and ZSM-50 have the same structure.
Applicant knows of no prior art for preparing the crystalline silicoaluminophosphate of this invention utilizing as a directing agent a C.sub.5 -C.sub.7 alkyldiamine as required of the present invention.